Captain Hunt's Crew
by Awohali
Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Set three years after the event horizon. Alternate Universe. Rated for language. Please read and Review. Was once called 'What if'. COMPLETE! FINISHED!
1. 1st chapter

Title: Dylan wasn't the only one  
  
Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future languages. AU.  
  
Authors: Awohali, Terran  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Authors note: Ga Heris not Telemachus.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.  
  
Ga Heris Rhade walks onto the command deck. Where Harper, Beka, Rhone, Rommie, and Dylan are at.

Rhade: Harper have you ever heard Terran talk?

Harper: No. Why?

Rhade: She's.

Terran: You lost on purpose.

Rhade: What? I did not.

Terran: Yes you did.

Harper: Look she can talk.

Terran looks at Harper and throws a dagger at him. Rhone catches the dagger before it comes close to Harper. Rhone looks really pissed.

Rhone: I suggest you don't throw this again.

Rhone throws it back to Terran. Terran leaves the command deck. Rhade notices three bumps on Rhones forearm slowly go down. Rhade walks over to Dylan. While Dylan and Rhade talk Harper and Rhone leave the command deck to fix some tools that have gotten broken.

Rhade: Captain. I need to talk to you privately.

Dylan agrees and they walk to his office.

Dylan: Yes Rhade. What did you want?

Rhade: What is Rhone?

Dylan: What do you mean?

Rhade: What race is Rhone?

Dylan: Human.

Rhade looks at Dylan to see if he's lying, he can't tell.

Rhade: Dylan, if Rhone is human why does she have three bumps on her forearm.

Dylan: Rhade she is a Nietzschean who was raised by humans for sixteen years. She met Terran on a planet her human parents went to for vacations and Terran was being raised by humans at the time. Her real parents showed up altered her and Terran's bone blades. Terran and Rhone were being trained to infiltrate the Commonwealth by infiltrating a High Guard ship as an engineer or weapons officer. Rhone and Terran both escaped after two years of training, recaptured after half a year of running and her parents finished their training. They came aboard the Andromeda some time later and told me their plans. Her reason for disobeying her parents was because her human parents always told her to trust the Commonwealth. The reason Terran told was because she didn't care for Rhone's parents. I used their information of the Dragans to keep them at bay and they are an asset to this ship as valuable crew members.

Rhade: How did they have information on the Dragans?

Dylan: They are of the Drago-Katsov pride. Rhade if Rhone or Terran wanted you to know this then they would have told you so don't tell them I told you.

Rhade: Yes Captain.

Rhade walks off in search of Terran. He finds her on the Obs deck and walks up to her.

Rhade: How long have you known Rhone?

Terran: Long enough.

Rhade: And what do you know about her?

Terran: Enough.

Rhade: Do you know she's a Nietzschean?

Terran: She's not a Nietzschean. She's more humanish.

Rhade: So you do know.

Terran: I told you I have known her a long time.

Terran walks out.

Terran: Andromeda where is Rhone?

Andromeda's hologram appears in front of Terran.

Andromeda: She is with Harper in his quarters.

Terran: Tell them I'm coming.  
Andromeda's hologram disappears and reappears in Harper's quarters.

Andromeda: Terran is coming.

Rhone looks up from the tool she was fixing.

Rhone: Why'd she want you to...

Rhone suddenly starts to laugh.

Harper: What?

Rhone: Harper we are in your quarters, Terran wants to talk to me, and she tells Andromeda to announce her presence. This all adds up to...

Harper: She thinks... although that wouldn't be a bad idea.

Rhone and Harper start laughing.

Rhone: Thanks Andromeda.

Andromeda's hologram disappears. Terran walks in.

Terran: Rhone we need to talk!

Terran looks at Harper.

Terran: Harper! Leave!

Harper: What... why?

Terran makes her bone blades more visible under her sleeve.

Rhone: Harper you better go.

Harper leaves. Terran engages privacy mode.

Terran: Rhade knows.

Rhone: Knows what?

Terran: About your...(holds up bone blades)

Rhone: Oh. How?

Terran: I don't know! You getting pissed this morning more than likely. By the gods you need to keep that in check.

Rhone: Look who's talking.

Terran: Hey. I'm not the one who's all humanish.

Rhone: Well at least I don't... I don't act all Nietzschean.

Terran: I'm a Nietzschean and so are you. Gods help us. That's what you are.

Rhone: No I'm not. I don't acknowledge being a Nietzschean.

Terran walks over and grabs Rhone's arm. The bone blades are showing up.

Terran: You may not yet, but soon you will have to.

Rhone looks at her arm. She calms down slowly.

Rhone: Fine.

Terran: Look Rhone we're from the same pride and we're cousins. So I will help you by not telling anyone, but you should tell Harper. And soon.

Rhone: Fine. Andromeda remove privacy mode.

Terran: Good.

Terran starts to walk off. She turns around.

Terran: If you need me. Find me.

She walks out and Harper comes back in.

Harper: What happened?

Rhone looks at her feet.

Rhone: Harper. I'm a Nietzschean.

Harper: What?

Rhone: I'm a Nietzschean who looks human.

Harper: But... but... why?

Rhone: I was raised by humans. Met my real parents they agumented my bone blades and trained to infiltrate for two years, escaped, recaptured, sent here to bring down the Commonwealth. Told Dylan everything. Now I'm here.

Harper: Why didn't you tell me before?

Rhone: I didn't want anyone to know.

She's still looking at her feet.

Harper: Does she know?

Rhone: Who?

Harper: Terran.

Rhone: Yes. She helped me escape from my parents, and my parents messed with her bone blades.

Harper: So my girlfriend is a Nietzschean. I can handle this.

He gives her a weak smile. Rhone looks up and returns the smile.

Rhone: Thanks. I'll be right back.

She leaves. Terran is waiting outside.

Rhone: Is this what you mean by find you. 'Cause if it is that was the easiest job I've ever had.

Terran: How did he take it?

Rhone: What do you care?

Terran: Look I put my life on the line for you, so you would be happy. So I would like to know how he took it.

Rhone: Fine, I guess. How'd you put your life on the line?

Terran: Long story and I have work to do.

She starts to walk off.

Rhone: Fine. Leave.

Terran spins around.

Terran: Look Rhone it was a long time ago. Why should you care?

Rhone: Tell me later if your so busy.

Terran: Why? What will it change if you know what happened after I got you out?

Rhone: May not change a thing, but it might change everything.

Terran: Watch it. Your sounding like a Nietzschean.

Rhone: Fine. I have work to do.

Rhone walks back into Harper's quarters. Terran laughs and goes off to her work. When Rhone walks back in Harper is just sitting there.

Rhone: Harper? What are you doing?

Harper looks up quickly.

Harper: Nothing.

Rhone: Really?

Harper: Why?

Rhone: We have work to do.

Harper looks at his feet then looks at Rhone.

Harper: Are you going to start acting like a Nietzschean?

Rhone: Not unless I have to Harper.

Harper: What do you mean?

Rhone: If circumstances insist upon me acting like a Nietzschean then I will, but otherwise I'll act the same as always.

Suddenly Andromeda sounds the intruder alert.

Rhone: Intruders? How...

Before she finishes that thought the Andromeda is shut down to minimal power and a Nietzschean comes into the room. A gun pointed a Harper.

TBC


	2. 2nd chapter

Title: Dylan wasn't the only one  
  
Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future languages. AU.  
  
Authors: Awohali, Terran  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Authors note: Ga Heris not Telemachus.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.  
  
Suddenly Andromeda sounds the intruder alert.

Rhone: Intruders. How.

Before she finishes that thought the Andromeda is shut down to minimal power and a Nietzschean comes into the room. A gun pointed a Harper. Before Rhone can think her bone blades come out and are buried in the Nietzschean. He's dead before he hit's the ground. Rhone just looks at the dead Nietzschean.

Harper: Rhone you...

Rhone: I... killed him. I... didn't.

Harper: You saved me.

Rhone looks up.

Rhone: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

Four more Nietzschean come into the room. Rhone stands infront of Harper prepared to fight. They see the dead Nietzschean. Rhone recognizes something on their jackets.

Rhone: I am Rhone of Linncex out of Metara. Stop now.

The Nietzscheans stop and start to bow. Rhone looks at Harper slightly confused.

Rhone: Tell the others to stop.

One Nietzschean steps forward.

Nietzschean: I am Torum of Maren out of Xela. As you wish my lady.

Harper looks at Rhone weird. Torum reaches up to hit Harper. Rhone catches his arm.

Rhone: You hit him I kill you.

Torum: I'm sorry my lady. Your slave will not be hit, if not by your own hand.

Rhone: I like his face it will not be touched.

Torum: Yes my lady. As you wish. If I may be so bold, where is lady Terran if she still travels with you.

Rhone: Terran is somewhere I don't care. Leave.

Torum: Yes my lady.

Screen beside Torum comes on.

Rhone: Wait.

Terran: This is odd, but it works.

Rhone: Hmm. Where are you at?

Terran: I'm on the command deck.

Rhone: She's on the command deck, now leave.

The Nietzscheans leave. Harper looks at Rhone.

Harper: How are you royalty?

Rhone: I don't know. I recognized something on their jackets. My biological parents always talked about how that symbol was great power over the Dragans. They told me to recite my title when I see it. I did and that's what happened.

Harper: What? How over the Dragans? The Dragans are blood thirsty killers.

Rhone looks at her feet.

Harper: Rhone?

Rhone looks up.

Rhone: I'm not.

Harper: You're not what?

Rhone: A blood thirsty killer.

Realization dawned on Harper.

Harper: You're a Dragan?

Rhone nods. Harper looks at her.

Harper: You are in no way a blood thirsty Dragan. Now Terran on the other hand.

Rhone looks up and smiles. She thinks for a second.

Rhone: Harper one of those Nietzscheans wasn't a complete idiot and knew that you weren't my slave. You have to leave.

TBC


	3. 3rd chapter

Title: Dylan wasn't the only one 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future languages. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Ga Heris not Telemachus.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Rhone: Harper one of those Nietzscheans wasn't a complete idiot and knew that you weren't my slave. You have to leave.

Harper thinks for a second.

Harper: If I leave then they'll know that I'm not a slave and probably come after me.

Rhone: Damnit. Harper why'd you have to think?

Rhone sits on Harper's bed and then lays down. She closes her eyes.

Harper: C'mon Rhone. What about the rest of the crew?

Harper sits down beside her. Without opening her eyes she answers.

Rhone: We have to go check on them, but you're going to have to be my slave. Sorry.

Harper: At least I'm not Torum's slave or anything. I can handle being your slave. You aren't going to hit me and you could order me to...

He slowly stops and starts to drool. Rhone opens her eyes to see him drooling on his bed.

Rhone: Harper!

Harper: What?

He has a lopsided grin on his face.

Rhone: We need to be focused.

Harper: I am.

Rhone: On the task of freeing the crew?

Harper: No. Sorry.

Rhone smiles. They both get up from the bed.

Rhone: C'mon. We have to go.

Harper: Okay.

Rhone: Harper keep your eyes down, follow me at all times, and don't say anything. Please.

Harper: Okay.

Rhone gives Harper a quick kiss. She didn't know if it helped him, but it helped her.

Rhone: Okay let's go.

Harper and Rhone leave Harper's quarters. They walk to the command deck. When they get there Dylan and Rhade are being interogated by the Nietzscheans. Terran is nowhere to be seen. Torum's there.

Rhone: Where is Terran?

Torum: My lady. She is interogating the others.

Rhone looks at Harper, he's looking down and not saying anything.

Rhone: Slave, get me your nano welder.

Harper nods and walks over to his tools.

Torum: What are you going to do?

Rhone: Talk to them. What do you think? All of you leave. Now!

All of the Nietzscheans get out of the room fast. Harper comes back with the nano welder. He looks up. Rhone walks over to Rhade. He looks at Rhone like she's a traitor. He sees her bone blades.

Rhade: So I was right. You are a Nietzschean and a traitor.

Harper: Another bright remark from Rhade, the commander.

Rhone: Didn't sound right. Needs something about how he's a Nietzschean.

Harper: Yeah, I know. You're a Nietzschean now though. If I make fun of him then I make fun of you.

Rhone: Hopefully we can find a way to put my bone blades back in my arm or something. Then you can continue making fun of Rhade.

Rhone smiles at Harper.

Harper: And Terran.

Dylan coughs.

Harper: Oh. What about them?

Rhone: Should we leave them and fix the Andromeda or take them with us in the vain hope of fighting back the Nietzscheans and fixing the Andromeda on the run.

Harper: I like the first one.

Rhone: Of course we'll come back for you.

Harper: Unless we get caught.

Rhone: Captain, which do you choose?

Dylan: The first one.

Rhade: You still trust her.

Rhone: Although Rhade if you like the part where we take you with us in the vain hope of fighting back the Nietzscheans and fixing the Andromeda on the run, we can take you with us.

Rhade just growls.

Rhone: I'll take that as a no. You Harper?

Harper: Yep definite no.

Rhone: Captain can you try to convince Rhade I'm not a traitor. 'Cause if you don't I think Rhade will make living on the Andromeda very hard. Especially with me hiding and running and not getting to fix anything.

Dylan: I'll try.

Rhone: I don't like the sound of that.

Harper: Aren't you supposed to be torturing them into giving information on something?

Rhone: Oh, yeah. Okay Captain how am I supposed to torture you?

Dylan: Well you could hit Rhade and then hit me and tell them we blacked out and you couldn't use the nano welder on anyone. Sound really disappointed though.

Rhone: Do I really have to hit you?

Dylan: Unfortunetly, yes.

Rhone: Harper you do it.

Harper: I'm not hitting Rhade.

Rhone: Fine. Rhade I'm going to hit you now. Act unconcious when the Nietzscheans come back. Please.

Rhone hit Rhade right across the chin. He looked angry then slightly confused for a second. His head droops to his chest.

Harper: How hard did you hit him?

Rhone: I don't know. I... sorry.

Dylan: Now I'm not sure I want you to hit me.

Rhone looks at him.

Rhone: I'm not sure I should have hit him.

Dylan: Now Rhone you had too.

Rhone: I have to hit you now, don't I?

Dylan nods. Rhone hits him, but not as hard as she hit Rhade. He sits there for a minute. He winks at Rhone. His head droops to his chest.

Rhone: Harper let's go.

She still has the nano welder in her left hand. She walks out the door with Harper close behind. When they're outside Rhone throws the welder over her shoulder. Harper catches it without looking up.

Rhone: No one is to go in there without my permission. Torum are you a pilot?

Torum: Yes. My lady.

Rhone: Good. Get this ship running. When you do you go in there and pilot us to the nearest drift and then leave the command deck. Got it.

Torum nods.

Rhone: Where is Terran?

Torum: She's in the captains quarters.

Rhone goes to Dylan's quarters. When she get's there Rommie and Trance are talking about fixing the ship and Terran and Beka are talking about overthrowing the Nietzscheans and taking the ship back. She walks in with Harper close behind. Everyone looks up. She stops by the captain's dresser and folds her arms, bone blades fully exsposed. Beka and Trance gasp. Beka takes out her gun. She points it at Rhone, but Harper stands in the way.

Beka: Get out of the way Harper.

Harper: No. She's my girlfriend.

Beka: But she's a Nietzschean and she didn't tell anyone. For all we know she's working with the Dragans.

Harper: She's not working with the Dragans and she told me she was a Nietzschean.

Rommie: She told me.

Terran: I knew she was a Nietzschean.

Rommie: She told Dylan too.

Rhone: I don't know you enough to tell you my secrets. All I've ever said to you was 'I'm fixing the Maru with Harper' and 'Me and Harper finished fixing the Maru' so I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Beka slowly lowered her gun.

Beka: I over reacted. This situation is making me on the edge.

Harper moves to Rhone's side. He here's a sound and he turns toward Rhone. He sees her reach toward him, but not quite making it. She starts to fall. He catches her and lifts her to Dylan's bed. Everyone is amazed he moved so fast to catch her.

To be continued.


	4. 4th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew.

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU. Please read and review.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Gaheris not Telemachus. The title changed was: Dylan wasn't the only one, now it's Captain Hunt's crew.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Harper moves to Rhone's side. He here's a sound and he turns toward Rhone. He sees her reach toward him, but not quite making it. She starts to fall. He catches her and lifts her to Dylan's bed. Everyone is amazed he moved so fast to catch her.

Harper: Rhone! Can you hear me?

Rommie: According to my scans she's just unconcious.

Harper: Trance can you do anything from here?

Trance: No. Rommie's scans are the only information we have.

Harper: What if I got you a different scanner?

Trance: That would work.

Harper: I'll be right back.

Terran: Wait. If you go the Nietzschean's will pick on you all the way.

Harper: So. If you go they'll wonder about the prisoners.

Terran: Very well. But if they ask say one of the prisoners needed to be revived.

Harper nods and walks out. He keeps his head down and doesn't meet any Nietzscheans on the way to med deck. On his way back he meets Torum.

Torum: What are you doing away from lady Rhone?

Harper doesn't look up to answer.

Harper: One of the prisoners needs to be revived.

Torum looks at him and walks off mumbling something about slaves. Harper hurrys the rest of the way. When he arrives Trance is waiting for him. She scans Rhone and she finds a poison in her system.

Trance: Rhone has a neurotoxin in her system. Harper, she'll be fine.

Trance talks to Rommie out of earshot of Harper while he sit's beside Rhone.

Trance: Rommie, Rhone needs the antitoxin, but the only way to get one is if we can get to med deck. And we're on a time limit. I estimate twenty-four hours before the neurotoxin spreads. We need to get the antitoxin into her system before it spreads.

Rommie: Can she be woken up.

Trance: Only for a few minutes at the most. Why? Do you have an idea?

Rommie: If we can wake her up then we can say one of the prisoners fought back and wounded her. Harper can carry her to med deck, but she needs to be some what concious. We all go to med deck because Terran didn't trust us enough to be left in a room by ourselves.

Trance: Okay. We'll try that, but what about the prisoner that fought back.

Rommie and Trance look at Beka.

Beka: What?

Trance: Beka, we need you to be the prisoner that fought back. Terran will have a gun pointed at your back forcing you to walk to med deck.

Beka: Okay. Why?

Trance: We need to get Rhone to med deck.

Beka: But you said she'd be fine.

Trance: If we can get her to med deck.

Beka: Okay. I'll do it.

Trance: Terran I belive you heard every word we just said.

Terran: I did and I will help.

Trance: Harper, can you carry Rhone to med deck?

Harper: Yes.

Trance: I'm going to wake her up and you have to carry her to med deck. Okay?

Harper: Yes.

Harper picks up Rhone. Trance wakes up Rhone. Rhone looks up at Harper.

Rhone: Why are you carrying me?

Harper: We have to get you to med deck. Do you remember what happened?

Rhone: I... killed a Nietzschean... to save your life... you acted like my slave... I punched Rhade... I fainted.

Harper: No you passed out. I caught you and you still have to act like I'm your slave. Act like your disgusted by being carried by a kludge.

Rhone: You're not a kludge.

Harper looks at her.

Rhone: Okay.

When the little party moves into the corridor Torum and another Nietzschean block their path.

Torum: Where are you...

He sees Rhone.

Torum: What happened to lady Rhone?

Rhone: Let my slave through. Now.

Terran: We are moving to med deck. That prisoner (she points at Beka) fought back and wounded Rhone.

Torum: We will handle the unruly prisoner.

Terran: No. I will.

Torum: As you wish lady Terran.

Rhone: Slave watch where your touching.

Rhone felt him shiver when she said slave. She was sorry she had to call him that. Torum moved out of their way. When they reach med deck.

Harper: Almost there Rhone.

Rhone: I'm sorry Harper, for calling you slave.

Harper: It's okay.

Rhone smiles at him and passes out.

Harper: Rhone!

Harper lays her on one of the beds.

Harper: Hurry Trance!

Trance takes a blood sample from Rhone. As she isolates the neurotoxin she gasps.

Trance: I was wrong we only had two and a half hours. Now we only have two and it will take another hour and a half to finish isolating the neurotoxin and make the antitoxin.

Harper: That will still give us half an hour.

Trance: I don't know how long it will take for the antitoxin to kick-in.

Harper: Hurry.

While Trance is isolating the neurotoxin,Terran, Beka, and Rommie are discussing who could have done this. Harper is talking to Rhone.

Harper: Rhone you have to make it through this. You have to. If you don't then I won't have any reason to stay on this ship. Beka can stay, but I'll leave. Rhone I love you. You have to make it. Rhone if you don't make it than I'll have to find you and kick your ass.

Terran, Beka and Rommie haven't come to any conclusionas toanyone who could have done it.

Terran: The Nietzscheans couldn't have done it because she has this thing about touching people. She only shakes hands with people she trusts. I'm surprised she even let Harper carry her here.

Beka: She trusts Harper, a lot.

Rommie: What about the Nietzschean she killed? She had to have touched him to kill him.

Terran: Why did she kill him?

Beka: She said something about saving his life.

Terran: Who's?

Rommie: Harper's.

Terran looks at Harper talking to Rhone. She thinks Rhone made a good choice in saving his life. He would have returned the favour in an instant.

Rommie: What about Harper?

Terran: No.

Beka: No way. Harper cares about her to much.

Rommie: I meant, what if Harper had some toxin on him and she touched him.

Terran is thinking about the past when the answer comes to her.

To be continued.


	5. 5th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Gaheris not Telemachus. Thank you for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Authors note2: Here is a description of the characters, Dylan: Same as on the show. Gaheris Rhade: Same as on the show, before he died. Trance: Purple with a tail. Beka: Same as on the show. Harper: Same as the show, but he works out in this universe. Terran: Red hair, works out, wears leather alot, black and blue leather. Rhone: Black hair with green high lights, wears black and green leather, tall as Harper, knows how to fight, gets mad when someone is threatening her friends, works out with Harper, alot.

Terran is thinking about the past when the answer comes to her.

Terran: Her parents.

Beka: What?

Terran: Her parents. They could have made the neurotoxin kick in when her bone blades came out.

Rommie: But wouldn't her parents want to keep her alive to gain as much information on the Commonwealth as possible.

Beka: Yes, but they would want a certain amount of control over her too.

Beka walks over to Trance to tell her their idea.

Beka: Her parents did it.

Trance: That explains how the bone blades are the origin of the poison.

Beka: Have you finished the antitoxin.

Trance: Not quite. A few more minutes.

Beka walks back over to Rommie and Terran. Harper is still talking to Rhone.

Harper: Rhone you have to make it. Just a little longer. You have to help me make fun of Terran and Rhade. Rhone I love you.

Trance has the antitoxin ready. She injects it into Rhone. She monitors when it will take effect. Fifteen minutes pass and nothing has happened.

Trance: She only has around fifteen more minutes. Then I'm afraid the neurotoxin will spread.

Harper: Rhone please. Please.

He keeps repeating 'please'. Trance notices something on the monitor. The neurotoxin is starting to deminish. Harper is still repeating 'please'.

Trance: Harper it's working.

Harper looks up then back down at Rhone. Ten minutes pass the neurotoxin is nearly gone from her system. Five more minutes and it's completly gone. Rhone starts to wake up.

Rhone: Harper I love you too. How are you gonna kick my ass?

Harper looks relieved and amazed at the same time. He smiles at Rhone.

Harper: You made it, so I don't have to.

Rhone sits up. She grabs Harper by the arm and kisses him. Terran coughs. Both of them stop kissing and look up blushing.

Beka: You made it.

Rommie: I don't believe I would have survived with only one engineer.

Trance: I'm happy you made it. You gave us quite a scare when it took fifteen minutes for the antitoxin to kick-in.

Terran: What about the Nietzscheans?

Rhone tries to stand up but sits back down a little dizzy.

Trance: You are going to have to rest.

Rommie: About two hours ago they got power to the engines. We are at a drift in the Andromeda system. They haven't restored power to my internal defences. So I can't do anything to them.

Rhone: Rommie, are Dylan and Rhade okay?

Rommie checks.

Rommie: Yes. There are no Nietzscheans with them.

Rhone tries to stand up again. She reaches for Harper. He's right there to help her stand up. She smiles at him.

Rhone: Terran, thanks for being worried about me.

Harper smiles.

Rhone: Harper we have to get internal defences up and running. We can access it from the command deck. Rommie lock all doors when me and Harper make it to command. Terran go kick some Nietzschean ass. Beka join her if you like. Rommie you too. Trance can you help me get to command?

Trance: Yes.

Beka: Aye, aye captain.

Terran laughs.

Terran: That was funny.

Rhone looks at Terran. Terran interprets as 'if I wasn't dizzy I'd kick your ass'. Rhone, Harper, and Trance leave and make it to command with no incidents. Rommie locks all the doors. Rhone and Harper set to work fixing internal defences. Trance checks on Dylan and Rhade.

Trance: Dylan are you okay?

Dylan: No worse for wear.

Trance: How about you Rhade?

Rhade: Fine.

Terran, Rommie, and Beka meet Torum in the corridor.

Torum: Lady Terran where are you taking the prisoners?

Terran: That is not for you to know. Now out of my way.

Torum: But my lady...

Terran: Torum I have known humans that were smarter than you. Now out of my way.

Torum drops his head in shame.

Torum: I'm sorry my lady.

He steps out of the way. Terran and the others walked down a few more corridors before saying anything.

Beka: Terran are you trying to get yourself killed?

Terran: What I knew he wouldn't do anything.

Rommie: His heartbeat did speed up.

Terran: That's because royalty never talks to the lower class. Our slaves do it most of the time and me and Rhone have both talked to him.

Back on command deck.

Dylan: Rhade help Rhone.

Rhade: No, Sir.

Dylan: Rhade!

Rhade: Fine.

Rhone looks at Rhade.

Rhone: I don't need help.

Dylan: I think you do Rhone.

Rhone: Not from him.

Dylan: That's an order. Rhade, Rhone.

Harper walks over to Dylan.

Harper: C'mon boss she doesn't need help.

Harper whispers.

Harper: I think she's afraid of him.

Rhone hears him.

Rhone: I am n...

She looks at Rhade.

Rhone: Maybe.

Rhade: I still think you're a traitor.

Rhone: I am not a traitor.

Rhone sways and starts to fall. Harper is all the way across the deck, but he catches her.

Harper: Are you okay?

Rhone: Yeah.

Dylan: You sure?

Rhone: Yes.

Dylan: Harper how'd you get over their before she fell?

Harper: How should I know.

Terran's at the door.

Terran: Let me in.

They let her in. She had two gashes on her side and bruises on her neck.

Rhone: What the hell happened to you?

Terran: You know Torum doesn't play fair.

Rhone: Ewww.

Harper looks at Terran.

Harper: Ewww.

Torum walks in behind Terran.

Torum: My lady.

Rhone: You annoy me.

Torum: Why?

Rhone: You tried to hit him.

Terran: So did I.

Torum: I'm sorry my lady I will not do it again.

Rhade: Pathetic.

Terran: Rhade if you don't shut up I'm gonna kick your ass. Torum is on our side and Rhone has never been on the Nietzscheans side.

Rhone: Terran, Rhade both of you shut up.

She sways. Harper sits her down.

Rhone: Thanks.

She kisses him. Torum looks disgusted. Rhone sees him.

Rhone: What?

Torum: You kissed him my lady.

Rhone: So!

Torum: He's your slave.

Rhone: No he's not.

Torum: Oh, then he's a kludge.

Rhone: No he's not.

Torum: Oh. Very well then. Sorry my lady.

Rhone mutters something about stupid Nietzscheans and Harper smiles.

Terran: Look she's not feeling well. So I'll fill you in.

Terran and Torum talk in a corner.

Harper: Hey Rhade is your girlfriend pissed at you or did she get an upgrade?

Rhade: I will kick your ass.

Terran and Torum both throw daggers at Rhade, pinning his shirt to the wall. Rhade growls at them and unpins his shirt.

Harper: So she did get an upgrade.

Terran just nods.

Rhone: That was funny.

Dylan: So Torum, why are you helping us?

Terran: I told him to.

Dylan: Okay. Whatever works.

Rhone: Hey, Torum. Thanks.

Torum: For what my lady?

Rhone points at Rhade.

Rhone: For making me laugh.

Rhade just growls.

Rhone: Rhade what is the matter with you? You don't trust me? Why not?

Rhade: You lied. You are a Nietzschean.

Rhone: So are you.

Rhade: Yes but I am a Nietzschean openly.

Rhone looks at her bone blades. She looks at Rhade. She remembers her parents training and teachings. If you could call it that. Her parents had always said a Nietzschean who doesn't openly admit to being a Nietzschean will almost always be a traitor. She was the exception. She wouldn't betray her friends. Harper knew that, why didn't Rhade. Rhone stands up. Harper is right beside her.

Rhone: Don't. I can stand.

Rhade looks at her strangely. He just now noticed she hadn't been standing on her own, most of the time.

Rhone: Rhade how about a fight, not to the death or anything but the first one to fall on the ground loses. If I lose than I'm a traitor, I win I'm not a traitor. Hand to hand only. No weapons, no assistance.

Harper: Rhone you can hardly stand.

Rhade: I accept.

Rhone looks at Harper and shrugs. Rhone walks over to Rhade. She almost loses her balance. Harper looks worried.

Dylan: I will not permit this.

Terran: It's to late Dylan. Rhade accepted her terms, now they have to fight.

Rhade walks around Rhone.

Rhade: Are you sure you can do this?

Rhone: Showing pity now, Rhade.

Rhade swings at her, she dodges and nearly falls.

Harper: Rhone...

Terran stops him and hisses.

Terran: No assitance.

Rhade strikes out with his bone blades. He misses again and Rhone almost falls again. Rhone punches at him and misses almost falling.

Rhone: Whoa. Dizzy.

Rhade strikes out again he misses Rhone takes advantage and punches him in the ribs. She knocks the breath out of him. She almost falls again. Rhade nearly fell when she punched him. When he catches his breath he strikes out again with his bone blades. Rhone has three cuts on her cheek. She wipes the minamal amount of blood from her face and looks at it. She frowns and then punches him in the jaw. He staggers backward, but he doesn't fall. Rommie and Beka enter and stare at the two Nietzscheans. Rhone and Rhade sway, Rhade from a concussion Rhone gave him and Rhone from the residual effects of the nuerotoxin. Both of them take a swing at each other, but never make it as they both fall backwards. Harper moves to catch Rhone, but Terran stops him.

Terran: Not yet.

They both hit the ground.

Terran: Now.

Harper runs to Rhone. He picks her up.

Harper: Are all the Nietzscheans gone?

Beka: Yes.

Harper sprints out the door with Trance close behind. Dylan nudges Rhade with his shoe. He wakes up.

Dylan: You lost.

Rommie: But Dylan the results...

Dylan: He lost, Rommie.

Rhade: Where is Rhone?

Dylan: Med Deck.

Beka: Rhade, I wouldn't go. Harper is with her and he might kick your ass.

Rhade: I think I will go, for my broken ribs and not to talk to Rhone.

Dylan: Beka go with him.

Dylan, Rommie, Terran, and Torum stay on command. Beka and Rhade meke it to medical.

Rommie: We still don't have internal defences, but we have coms and piloting.

Terran: Why didn't you send me with Rhade?

Dylan: Terran, I'm not stupid.

Terran: Captain, what do you want me and Torum to do?

Dylan: I want you two, to make sure there are no more Nietzscheans on board.

Terran: Yessir.

Dylan: Rhade is to stay on board.

Terran: Fine.

Dylan: When your done go to the planet and get the parts needed.

Terran: Yessir.

Terran and Torum leave. Dylan looks at Rommie.

Dylan: Why is my crew so... so...

Rommie: Unique.

Dylan: Nicely put Rommie.

In medical, Rhade stumbles through the door. Beka is right behind him when he's inside she goes back to command. Harper glares at him. Rhone is still unconcious. Rhade looks at Harper, then at Rhone.

Rhade: Trance is Rhone okay.

Trance: She was extremely tired when you two fought.

Rhade: Oh.

Harper: Trance treat him so he can leave.

Trance: Rhade what's wrong?

Rhade: Broken ribs and a headache.

Trance: When you were fighting Rhone you had a concussion and you still do.

Harper: Can he leave now?

Trance: Yes.

Rhade: Thank you, Trance.

Harper watches Rhade as he leaves. He loathes Rhade. Harper looks at Rhone, then starts to follow Rhade.

Trance: Where are you going?

Harper: To check on something.

He quickly leaves befors she can ask more questions. He is in stealth mode. He doesn't want Rhade to hear him. He catches up with Rhade. Rhade turns around quickly but there's nobody behind him. Harper gets behind him again, this time Harper just stands there as Rhade turns around. Rhade looks slightly surprised someone's behind him without his knowing.

Rhade: What do you want?

TBC

A/N: Review, please.


	6. 6th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Gaheris not Telemachus. He will show up, eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Rhade: What do you want?

Harper just stares right above Rhade's shoulder. Rhade looks behind him, then back at Harper. Harper's gone. Rhade shakes his head and mumbles something about concussions. Then he goes back to command. Harper goes back to medical, to see if Rhone has woken up.

Trance: Sorry not yet. Where'd you go?

Harper walks numbly to Rhone's side.

Harper: To check on something.

Trance: On what?

Harper: Something.

Harper just looks at Rhone, he holds her hand. Dylan comes over the coms in medical.

Dylan: Harper, tell Terran the parts you need, and when she comes back, would you put the parts in?

Harper: Yes, boss.

Dylan: How's Rhone?

Harper: Unknown, boss.

Dylan: Okay, Hunt out.

Terran and Torum are done checking for Nietzscheans. They take off for the planet when they are in hailing range the planet askes why they're there, Torum takes care of everything. Terran and Torum have landed on the planet. Terran uses her com unit to call Harper.

Terran: Parts, Harper.

He tells her a long list of parts.

Harper: Hold on a sec.

Terran: Fine.

Terran looks up at one of the captains from the planet. She stops and stares at him.

Harper: I'm back. Terran... Terran... Terran!

Terran: What?

Harper: I'm back.

Terran: Okay, now you hold on.

She walks over to the captain.

Terran: What's your name

Captain: Name's Zelazny.

Terran: Very well. Did you get all the supplies?

Zelazny: Did I get all the supplies. What do you think I've been doing this whole time.

Torum breaks in. Terran mumbles something about that's where he gets it.

Torum: Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to lady Terran.

Zelazny: Sorry. M'lady.

Terran: Right.

She turns back to the com unit.

Terran: Harper, what's the last part?

Harper: Copper wire. Why was someone saying my middle name?

Terran: What's your middle name?

Harper: Zelazny.

Terran: I have to go, thanks Harper.

The screen goes dead.

Harper: That was odd, she said thanks.

Trance: I wonder why?

Harper goes back to holding Rhone's hand. Rhone squeezes his hand.

Harper: Trance she squeezed my hand!

Rhone: Of course I did, you held my hand.

Harper looks extremly happy. He hugs Rhone and lifts her off the bed.

Rhone: Harper... put... me... down.

Harper: Oh, Sorry.

Trance: She needs to rest.

Rhone and Harper: For how long?

Trance: A couple of hours at least.

Rhone: Where's Terran?

Harper: On a planet getting parts probably take a few hours.

Rhone: Okay I'm going to sleep.

Harper suddenly realized he was exhausted.

Harper: Rhone, I think I'll go lie down and sleep.

Rhone: Okay.

Harper: I'll be back in a hour.

Harper left and Rhone fell asleep. Trance told Dylan, Rhone was awake.

Dylan: Thanks Trance. I think I'll check on her later.

Trance: Okay she's having a hard time sleeping.

Dylan: Hunt out.

Rhone was tossing and turning. She was having another dream about her parents "training" sessions.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Rhone had a blindfold on and was told to use only her hearing as a guide. She was doing horrible. Her lip was split and she suspected a few broken ribs. Suddenly her feet went out from under her and she fell. She woke up.

Dylan: Rhone are you okay?

Rhone: I... I'm sorry.

Dylan: Rhone. Rhone you're awake.

Rhone: Captain?

Dylan: Yes, it's me. What's wrong?

Rhone: N... nothing.

Dylan doesn't want to pry.

Rhone: I... I'm gonna go back to sleep.

Dylan: Okay.

Rhone curls up as if she's asleep. Dylan leaves.

Trance: I know you're not asleep.

Rhone doesn't move.

Trance: What was your dream about?

Rhone: Nothing. Just the past.

Trance: I'll give you something so that you can sleep.

Rhone doesn't disagree, so Trance gives her something for sleep. Rhone falls asleep and dreams about the past.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's in the middle of room her parents of either side. They charge at her to attack. She looks for an exit, she finds none. They're right infront of her, her father tries punch her. He doesn't make it, as she grabs his arm and twists. She uses him as a shield against her mother, then throws him against her mother. They are both unconscious. Terran walks into the room.

Terran: Good job.

Rhone snarls.

Rhone: No it wasn't. Leave me alone.

Terran: We have to go before they wake up.

Rhone sounds somewhat curious.

Rhone: Where?

Terran: Away.

Rhone: Where away?

Terran turns to walk away. She looks over her shoulder.

Terran: You coming?

Terran starts to walk away.

Rhone: How do I know this isn't a trick... or trap?

Terran shrugs. Rhone follows her. Out in the corridor.

Terran: We have to run.

Rhone: Why?

Terran: It's the only way to get to the port in time.

Rhone: Port? As in space port?

Terran: Yes. I'm getting you off this rock.

Rhone: Why?

Terran: I just am.

Rhone: Ok.

They get to the space port. There is a ship waiting.

Captain: Lady Terran, we can go at anytime.

Terran: Fine. Rhone it's time for you to go.

Rhone: Aren't you...

Terran: No. I have to stay. To take care of something.

Rhone: But...

Terran: Go!

Terran shoves her on the ship. Rhone wakes up.

Trance: Are you okay?

Rhone: Yes... I'm fine.

Trance: Your heart rate is up and your sweating.

Rhone: I'm fine. Where's Harper?

Trance: Not here yet.

Rhone: Okay.

In Harper's room, Harper is asleep when Andromeda wakes him.

Andromeda: Harper! Harper wake up.

Harper groans and sits up.

Harper: What?

Andromeda: Rhone is asking where you're at.

Harper: I'm coming.

Harper heads to medical. He arrives in a couple of minutes and sees Rhone sitting on the bed. Andromeda announces that Terran is on the way back.

Harper: Great.

Rhone: What?

Harper: She's coming back.

Rhone: And that's bad?

Harper: Yes. She acts completly different then you.

Rhone: She's not all that bad.

Harper: When has she ever done anything for anyone?

Rhone: When she got me away from my parents.

The comlink comes on, but Harper doesn't notice.

Harper: Well she's not all bad, but she's still a hot, tempered Nietzschean.

Terran: We'll be there in a minute. Harper get to cargobay two.

Harper: Aww crap.

He heads to cargobay two. Rhone tries to follow him.

Trance: Not yet.

Harper meets Rhade on the way.

Harper: Where are you going?

Rhade: Dylan told me to help. Stupid human.

Harper: What did you say?

Rhade: I said you stupid, pathetic, weak, little human.

Harper punches at Rhade and barely misses. Rhade hits him in the chest, Harper comes back with a side kick. Rhade takes it and comes back with a sweep kick. Harper goes down on his knees. Rhade goes to finish Harper with his bone blades when Terran catches his arm right before it goes down.

Terran: Rhade that's enough.

Rhade: This isn't your fight.

Terran: Yes it is he's under my rule.

Rhade: What? He's human.

Terran: Only half. He's half human, half Drago-Katsov.

Rhade: What?

Zelazny: He is.

Rhade: Who the hell are you?

Zelazny: His father.

Rhade: What?

Harper: What?

Harper falls backward unconscious.

Terran: Zelazny take him to medical. Andromeda tell him where it's at. Rhade you're coming with me to Captain Hunt. Torum could you unload the cargo?

Torum: Yes my la... Terran.

Harper is taken to medical and Rhade is taken to Captain Hunt. Harper is still unconscious in medical. Rhone tries to stand up, but Trance stops her.

Rhone: But Trance it's Harper. I...

Trance: He's fine.

Rhone: Fine?

Trance: He's just unconscious.

Zelazny: I think he fainted.

Rhone looks up and finally notices him.

Rhone: Who are you?

Zelazny: His father.

Rhone: You're... he looks like you. Sorta.

Zelazny looks at Harper.

Zelazny: I guess he does. Sorta. Who are you?

Rhone: Rhone.

Zelazny: Lady Rhone?

Rhone: Yes, but don't call me lady, it's just Rhone.

Harper suddenly sits up yelling.

Harper: Don't let Terran tell Dylan I'm a Nietzschean.

Rhone: Okay, now calm down. Andromeda is Terran with Captain Hunt.

Andromeda: Yes.

Rhone: Oh boy. Andromeda access Terran's com unit and send this message.

Andromeda: Accessed.

Rhone: Terran don't tell, don't let Rhade tell either.

Andromeda: Sent.

In Dylan's office Terran's com unit beeps.

Terran: What...

Terran accesses it and hears Rhone's message. Rhade is about to tell Dylan Harper's a Nietzschean. Terran punches him.

Rhade: What the hell was that for?

Terran: Harper's hurt.

Dylan: Terran stop punching Rhade.

Rhade: As I was saying Har...

Terran kicked Rhade.

Rhade: What the hell?

Terran: You had better not tell Rhade.

Dylan: I feel left out. Tell what?

Terran hadn't meant for Dylan to hear.

Rhade: Harper's a...

Terran: Shut up Rhade.

Rhade growls at her.

Rhade: You.

Terran: I said you shut up.

Dylan: Both of you calm down. Terran what do you not want me to hear about Harper?

Terran: If he doesn't wish me to tell, I won't. He doesn't want anyone to know.

Dylan: Why? It's not like he's a Nietzschean?

Terran looks at Dylan and Rhade nods.

Dylan: What? He's a Nietzschean?

Rhade: Yes.

Terran: Shut up, Rhade. Or I will have to kick your ass.

Rhade: You can try.

Terran and Rhade are staring at each other.

Dylan: Take it outside, I have to think.

Terran and Rhade leave. Andromeda's holoself appears beside Dylan.

Dylan: Maybe it should be Nietzschean instead of unique.

Andromeda: I always knew. He asked me not tell anyone else.

Dylan: Does Beka know?

Andromeda: No.

Dylan: Let's make sure she doesn't find out, unless he wants her to.

Back in Medical.

Harper: I think they already told.

Rhone: Maybe.

Zelazny: Perhaps they haven't.

Terran storms in and looks at Harper.

Terran: Sorry.

Harper: I can't beleive this. Everyone knows now.

Rhone: Did you tell Beka?

Haper: No.

Terran: Then she doesn't know.

Harper: One person. Whoopdeefreakin'doo.

Terran looks at Rhone. She notices bags under her eyes.

Terran: Rhone what's the matter?

Rhone: Nothing.

Terran: Bullshit.

Rhone: I'm fine.

Terran: Rhone.

Rhone: I'm fine.

Terran: You having nightmares again?

Rhone: Maybe... probably. Yes.

Terran: Everyone out!!

Harper: But...

Terran: Out!

Rhone: He stays.

Terran: Fine.

Everyone, except Rhone, Harper and Terran, leave.

Terran: Privacy mode.

Andromeda: Privacy mode engaged.

Terran: What are they about?

rRhone: Doesn't matter.

Terran: Harper tell her they do matter.

Harper: Rhone, I can't believe I'm saying this, listen to her.

Rhone: What? Listen to her. Just because of a stupid dream about training and her getting me away from my parents. I... I just told you what happened.

Terran: Training and your parents. Bad combo. Give anyone nightmares.

Harper: Training? What's training?

Terran: We were taught how to fight, by them fighting us.

Harper: Who?

Terran: Our parents.

Harper: Your parents fought you?

Terran: Yes.

Rhone: They said we needed to learn to fight. I wasn't very good at first, but I started beating them. They hired people then. They didn't win.

Harper: Oh.

Rhone: But it doesn't matter it's past.

Harper: Yep.

Terran: Unless it starts terrorizing the present. Why is it bothering you now?

Rhone: Being in here reminds me of losing and ending up in medical there.

Terran: It's nicer.

Rhone: It is.

Harper looks at Rhone and hugs her. Rhone looks slightly supprised, but clearly enjoying it. He let's her go.

Rhone: Why'd you hug me?

Harper: Looks like you needed it and I needed a hug.

Rhone smiles at Harper. She gives him a hug and a kiss.

Rhone: Thanks.

Terran: Eww. Sick, sick, sick.

Rhone: Shut up.

Harper: Can everyone come back in?

Terran: Yes. Andromeda allow them to come back.

Everyone comes in. Dylan and Beka look confused, Rhade looks pissed, Trance, Torum, and Rommie look indifferent, and Zelazny looks at everyone in turn.

Harper: I have something to tell Beka, since everyone else knows.

Beka: What?

Harper: Beka, I'm a...

Rhone holds Harper's hand.

Harper: Beka, I'm a Nietzschean.

Beka: What? How come you haven't told me?

Harper: I didn't want anyone to know. Then they found out.

Beka: How'd they find out?

Harper looks at Rhade.

Harper: Him.

He says it with obvious disgust.

Rhone: Actually he helped.

She points at Zelazny.

Beka: Who's he?

Harper shrugs.

Harper: I don't know. Ask him.

Beka: Later, right now Rhone looks a little pale.

Rhone: I do not.

Harper: Umm. Rhone, yeah you do.

Terran: I'll stay with her all of you out.

Rhone: But, Harper...

Terran: Can come back later.

Rhone: Fine. Harper could you get a box out from under my bed, Andromeda will tell you which one.

Harper: Sure, babe.

They all leave.

Terran: Why the hell are you dreaming?

Rhone: Because it's a normal thing and REM sleep helps you organize memories and stuff.

Terran: Not what I meant. Why are you having nightmares?

Rhone: I don't know.

Terran: You should.

Rhone: No I shouldn't. Anyway I thought I told you, it was this room.

Terran: How long have I known you? I know it's not this damn room.

Rhone: Yes it is.

Terran: You have been in here before and not had nightmares Rhone.

Rhone: How do you know?

Terran: I had Andromeda watch you. I told you I'd keep an eye on you.

Rhone: What?

Terran: Watch your anger.

Rhone holds up her bone blades.

Rhone: Too late.

Terran: Look I'm just saying... Oh never mind.

Harper comes back.

Rhone: Terran, can you go I need to talk to Seamus.

Terran walks out. Harper hands Rhone the box. She takes it and opens it. She takes out a long, thin, black wire, she twists the wire into a beautiful design. Harper watches her. When the design is complete she puts three clear crystals on it and when they hit each other they make beautiful sounds.

Harper: What is it?

TBC


	7. 7th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Gaheris not Telemachus. He's here! Yay! This story has changed names several times, it was once Dylan wasn't the only one, and What If.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Rhone: A gift to you.

Harper: Me? Thanks.

She hands him the chimes.

Harper: I'll go put it in my room, so it won't break.

Rhone: I'll go to sleep. When you find out what it is I hope you accept.

Harper: Okay. See ya tommorow.

Rhone: See ya.

Harper leaves and Rhone falls asleep. On the way to his room Harper runs into Terran.

Terran: Where'd you get that!?

Harper: What?

Terran: Maybe someone else should tell you what it is.

She walks off before he can ask any questions. He keeps walking and runs into Torum.

Torum: Where did you get that!? Wait, I don't want to know.

Torum walks faster and Dylan comes around the corner.

Dylan: Where'd you get that?

Harper: What is it with you people?

Dylan: Do you know what that is?

Harper: Chimes?

Dylan: Sort of.

He leads Harper to mess hall. He fixes a Harper the strongest alcoholic drink aboard the Andromeda. Harper sniffs the drink.

Dylan: Only if you need it.

Harper: Okay.

Dylan: Harper, did Rhone give you that?

Harper: Yes.

Dylan: Okay. That means she loves you. It also means she wants to marry you.

Harper: What?

He smiles.

Harper: Really?

Dylan: Yes. Now you have to give her something in return to signify a yes.

Harper: Give her what?

Dylan: Well you'd give her something like this but different.

He points at the chimes. Harper takes a box out of his pocket. It has two coils of black wire and three green crystals. He shows it to Dylan.

Harper: This?

Dylan: Where'd you get that?

Harper: My mom. I never knew what it was. Till now.

Dylan: Then you'd take the wires and make something. Then attach the crystals. Since you don't need this, I think I do.

He downs the alcohol.

Dylan: Maybe we'll hold a celebration some time. I'll leave you alone to make that.

Harper: Okay.

Harper makes the wire into a ladder then twists it into a DNA strand. He then makes it into a heart. He attaches the three green crystals and walks back to medical. He runs into his father. Zelazny only sees the green chimes.

Zelazny: Who you marrying?

Harper holds up the clear chimes.

Zelazny: You're marrying royalty? Which one?

Harper: Rhone.

Zelazny: Good for you.

Harper: Why are you here?

Zelazny: I'm helping to fix the Andromeda.

Harper: I guess I'll see you later.

Zelazny: What's your full name?

Harper: Seamus Zelazny Harper.

Zelazny: I wish I could have come back to your mother.

Harper: I have to go.

He runs the rest of the way to medical. When he arrives, Rhone is tossing and turning. Then she wakes up suddenly.

Harper: Rhone you okay?

Rhone: Yeah. What's that?

She points at the green chimes. She smiles at him.

Rhone: Is that mine?

Harper: Yeah.

Rhone: It's beautiful. Thank you.

Harper: So does this mean we're married.

Rhone: Nope. Engaged. To be married we'd need helix's.

Harper: Okay.

Trance walks in. She looks at the two chimes and smiles.

Trance: Congratulations. Rhone you can leave now.

The captain comes over the coms.

Dylan: We have an incoming ship.

Rhone: Who is it now?

Dylan: Telemachus Rhade.

Harper: What two Rhade's! Aww crap!

Dylan: Dylan out.

Com goes off.

Harper: Two Rhade's. What's he gonna do shoot us for fun.

Rhone: He's not as bad as Ga Heris.

Harper: I know.

Rhone: And this time your half Nietzschean.

Harper: I always was.

Rhone: Yeah, but now... people know.

Harper: Fine.

He smiles at Rhone.

Harper: We're engaged what now?

Rhone: Tell people.

Harper: Okay. Andromeda can you tell everyone to meet us on Obs deck.

Andromeda: Yes. Harper, Rhone, Congratulations!

Harper and Rhone: Thankyou.

Andromeda announces a meeting on obs deck in five minutes. Harper and Rhone go to obs deck and everyone is waiting for them. Harper and Rhone walk over to the middle of the room.

Rhone: We have an announcement.

Beka: What, Harper's a perseid?

Harper: Beka, this is serious.

Rhone and Harper: We're engaged.

Beka: What? Congratulations!

Then the room turns into a confused mess of planning and talking.

Terran: Congrats!

Torum: Same here.

Rhade doesn't say anything.

Zelazny: Congratulations! Seamus do you have the helixes?

Rommie: Congratulations! Let's not give the helixes until after a ceremony.

Telemachus: Congratulations! Where's Captain Hunt?

Dylan: Congratulations! Who's running the ceremony? Telemachus over here.

Rommie: I'll arrange it for next week.

Beka: I'll help.

Trance: Congratulations! I want to help too. We'll have it here on obs deck.

Rhade leaves and Telemachus is still looking for Dylan.

Rommie: Dylan, you have to marry them.

Dylan: What?

Rommie: You can.

Zelazny: I'll present the helixes.

Harper and Rhone quietly sneak out of the room. They go to the weight room.

TBC

A/N: Please read and review. I mean I have no motivation to continue, other than the fact that I like looking at my pen name on the site, but read and review please.


	8. The Workout

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Chapter Title: The workout.

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: This has nothing to do with the plot. It's just Harper and Rhone thinking about what's happened and working out at the same time. They talk about what they're thinking, eventually. Thank you for all of the reviews. You people rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or it's characters.

Harper and Rhone quietly sneak out of the room. They go to the weight room. Rhone goes over to the punching bag and starts to work out.

Rhone: What are you going to do?

Harper: Tredmill.

He walks over to the tredmill and starts his work out.

Rhone: Why are you starting so slow you usually start at a run and then slow down.

Harper: I usually stretch first too.

Rhone: Oh, so you're stretching at the same time?

Harper: Yep.

Rhone: So, you still got wash board abs?

Harper: Yeah. I didn't lose my figure in two days.

Rhone: I know, just small talk.

Harper: Oh. What are you thinking about?

Rhone: I was wondering why Captain Hunt hasn't thrown Rhade off the ship yet.

Harper: Probably the last thing he's thought about, you know, too many distractions.

Rhone: Probably. Has Rhade slowly gone insane or is it a overnight thing?

Harper: I think slowly, 'cause he's been through alot. You know losing his family and friends.

Rhone: So have I. But I guess not like him.

Harper: Yeah, I mean, some of your family is still alive and you've made new friends. A really good friend.

He smiles at her. She smiles back, she stops hitting the punching bag and starts doing pushups. Harper gets off the tredmill and starts doing pushups besided her. They talk between pushups.

Harper: About... the wedding.

Rhone: What?

Harper: Are... we... going... to leave... right... after... the... ceremony?

Rhone: Yeah.

Harper: Where... are... we... going?

Rhone: Some... where... warm... and... with... a beach.

Harper: Tao?

Rhone: Sure.

Harper: Are... you... counting... how... many... pushups... you're... doing?

Rhone: No,... I... stop... when... my... arms... are... tired.

Harper: I... wondered... how... you... kept... doing... pushups... forever.

Rhone: I've... never... kept... track.

Harper: I... wonder... if... Andromeda... does?

Andromeda: I do.

Harper: How... many?

Andromeda: Today you have done fifty-four so far, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty.

They both stop at sixty.

Harper: Thanks, Andromeda.

Andromeda: No problem.

Rhone: How many have I done over the years?

Andromeda: Sixty-two thousand, four hundred, and ninety-eight.

Rhone quickly does two more pushups.

Rhone: Sixty-two thousand, five hunded.

Harper: How many have I done?

Andromeda: Thirty-two thousand, eight hundred and twenty.

Rhone: Beka told me that you didn't like to excersice, when you first showed up on the Andromeda, and then you started to following me to the weight room.

Harper: Did she? Well, apparently she was wrong.

Rhone: I think the only reason you followed me, was because you liked me.

Harper: It was. I never liked excersicing, but I do now.

He grins at her and she grins back. They go to the basketball court and start to play. Dylan walks in, in his sweats.

Rhone: Captain Hunt can you smell when a game's about to start?

She smiles.

Dylan: Yes, I can.

He grins.

Harper: We can't play, we only have three people.

Trance walks in and everyone looks at her.

Trance: Dylan, what... why is everyone looking at me?

Rhone: You wanna play?

Trance: I don't know. I need to ask Dylan a few questions.

Dylan: Ask while we play.

Trance: Oh, okay.

They start to play and Trance forgets about her questions. She and Dylan make a good team. Rhone and Harper are down two points. Harper throws the ball to Rhone and she shoots from the three point line. She misses. Andromeda tells them times up. They all stop out of breath.

Rhone: Damn! So close.

Harper: Good game, Boss.

Rhone: Yeah, good game.

Dylan: You too.

Trance: Did we win?

Dylan: Yes.

Trance: Yay!

Rhone: Me and Harper are gonna go take a shower in our quarters.

Dylan: You're going to walk around the ship when you smell terrible?

Harper: I don't smell. Do I?

Rhone: Yes, but who cares.

Harper: What she said, who cares.

Trance: Oh! Dylan I forgot about the questions. What are you going to wear? And what...

Rhone and Harper walk out of the weight room before she finishes her question.

TBC

A/N: Please review, I was leaning toward funny and serious at the same time. Did I achieve my goal? The only way I'll find out is if you review.


	9. 8th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Gaheris not Telemachus. He's here! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Harper and Rhone leave the weight room. Rhade is outside, waiting for them. He blocks Harper's way.

Harper: What?

Rhade: We didn't finish our fight.

Harper: So! We...

Rhade punches him and he goes down. He quickly stands up and kicks Rhade in the side, Rhade retaliates with a punch to the nose, breaking Harper's nose. Harper strikes out blindly. Rhade kicks Harper in the side, he goes to finish him when Telemachus punches him in the back of the neck. Killing him instantly. Harper falls, but Rhone catches him.

Rhone: We've reversed roles.

Harper smiles at her. His nose is bleeding and three of his ribs are broken. Telemachus looks at Harper.

Harper: Thanks.

Telemachus: No problem. He was wrong in attacking you.

Rhone: Can you go tell Trance and Captain Hunt. I'll help him to medical.

Telemachus: Okay.

Rhone helps Harper to medical, as Telemachus goes into the weight room.

Telemachus: Harper's hurt.

Dylan looks at him.

Telemachus: Harper's hurt and Gaheris is dead. Trance, Harper needs help.

Trance: Okay.

She hurries out the door and to medical. Telemachus explains what happened.

Telemachus: Dylan, If I hadn't intervened Harper would be dead.

Dylan: I understand, you won't be persecuted.

Telemachus: Thankyou, Captain.

In medical Trance has fixed Harpers ribs and is realigning his nose.

Harper: Ow! Careful.

Trance: Sorry.

Rhone: So, when's the wedding?

Trance: Friday, not next week. On obs deck. Dylan's marrying you two, and Zelazny is presenting the helixes.

Rhone: Okay, just making sure I knew when to show up.

Harper: Hahaha, Oww!

Trance: Don't laugh, your ribs are still sore.

Torum walks in.

Torum: Um... My lady... I must ask if I may miss your wedding.

Trance: Why!?

Rhone looks at Trance weird.

Rhone: Why, Torum?

Torum: Well... I have to return to the planet. Telemachus will be staying in my place.

Rhone: Okay. You sure you can't stay till friday?

Torum: I don't believe so. I may be able to come back, but if the Drago-Katsov pride knew you were getting married... there would be a big to do over it.

Rhone: Very well.

Torum: I will try to be back for it.

Rhone: Okay.

Torum leaves.

Harper: Too bad.

Trance has finished with Harper's injuries.

Harper: Can I go know?

Trance: Yes, Harper, you may leave now.

Harper leaves with Rhone.

Rhone: So who's going to be your best man?

Harper: I don't know, who's your maid of honour?

Rhone: I don't know.

Harper: Do we even have to have them?

Rhone: Yes... I guess.

Harper and Rhone turn around and go back to medical.

Rhone: Um... Trance?

Trance: Yes.

Rhone: Do we need a maid of honour?

Harper: And best man?

Trance: Yes.

Rhone and Harper: Okay.

They leave and go to Harper's quarters.

Rhone: Who?

Harper: I don't know.

Rhone: I think we need to take a shower first, you smell.

Harper: So do you.

Rhone: I know. You take one first while I think, then I'll take one.

Haper: Okay.

He goes and takes a shower. Rhone sits there thinking, when Harper gets out she goes and takes a shower. He sits on his bed waiting for her to come out. She comes out and lays down on his bed.

Rhone: I could have given you a helix and we wouldn't be doing this.

Harper: They seem happy though.

Rhone: Yeah. So who's your bestman?

Harper: Dylan or Telemachus? Telemachus saved my ass and Dylan's the Captain.

Rhone: Well in my case it's either Terran, Beka, Trance, or Rommie. Well Terran probably won't care. Dylan's doing the ceremony, isn't he?

Harper: Yes, so it's Telemachus. Beka would probably just want to be a maid.

Terran comes on the com.

Terran: Rhone?

Rhone: Yes, Terran.

Terran: I'm not coming.

Com goes off. Rhone thinks for a minute.

Rhone: Well, Rommie can be the ring bearer, Zelazny's the helix bearer, Beka's maid of honour, and Trance is the flower girl.

Harper: Now, the only thing left to do is tell everybody. I'll go tell Dylan and Telemachus.

Rhone: I'll tell everyone else.

Harper: Andromeda, where's Dylan and Telemachus?

Andromeda: On command. Everyone's on command.

Rhone: Thanks.

Harper: Let's go.

They go to command. Dylan adresses them when they enter.

Dylan: Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Harper.

Rhone: Beka, you're maid of honour.

Beka: Really?

Rommie: But... I...

Rhone: Rommie, you're ring bearer.

Zelazny: Hey!

Rhone: You're the helix bearer.

Zelazny: Okay.

Rhone: Trance, you're flower girl.

Trance: Yay!

Rommie: Where are the rings?

Zelazny: Where are the helixes?

Rhone: I've got the helixes.

Harper: Um... we don't have rings.

Terran: I'll go get them.

She leaves.

Harper: Dylan you're doing the ceremony right?

Dylan: Yep.

Harper: Good. Telemachus, can you be my best man?

Telemachus: I would be honoured.

Harper: Alright, since that's finished. Boss do we get time off?

Dylan: Yes, two weeks, starting right now.

Rhone: After the ceremony we're going to a planet.

Harper: Right now, we'll go get the helixes.

Beka: Rhone, we have to pick out a dress.

Rhone: What!?

Harper: First, helixes.

Rhone and Harper leave. They go to Rhone's quarters.

Rhone: A dress, I can't believe I have to pick out a dress.

Harper: Maybe you have something in here.

He goes over to her dresser and opens the first drawer.

Harper: Whoa!

He pulls out a balck leather corset.

Rhone: Put that back!

Harper: You could wear it.

Rhone: Harper!

Harper: I'm puttin' it back.

He looks through the second drawer.

Harper: You could wear this.

He has a white dress with black and dark green frills on the sleeves.

Rhone: Isn't it supposed to be all white?

Harper: Why?

Rhone: I don't know.

Harper: We'll ask Beka later.

Rhone: Put it in the maybe pile. The helixes are in the third drawer.

Harper: Okay.

He pulls open the third drawer.

Harper: Whoa!

TBC

A/N: Please review. Then you'll find out what's in the third drawer.


	10. 9th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: It's Telemachus, I may start to call him Rhade.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Harper: Whoa!

He takes out a pair of fishnet stockings and a black leather miniskirt.

Harper: What are these?

She looks and then turns back around.

Rhone: A fashion statement. Didn't work out.

Harper: This is awesome, too.

He takes out a silver necklace with black and green stones.

Rhone: What is?

She turns and looks at him.

Harper: Wear this.

Rhone: Okay. Did you find them yet?

Harper: Oh, right.

He takes out a box and looks in it.

Harper: Here they are.

Andromeda announces that Terran will be back in twenty minutes. Trance is at Rhone's door. They let her in.

Trance: You find them?

Harper: Yep.

He holds out the box and Trance takes it and looks at the helixes.

Trance: I'll take them to Zelazny.

She notices the dress and neclace.

Trance: Beautiful. Is that what you're going to wear?

Rhone: The necklace yes, the dress maybe.

Trance: You should wear it. What are you going to wear, Harper?

Harper: I don't know.

Rhone: That's where we're going next.

Trance: Okay, see ya.

Rhone: Bye.

Trance leaves. Harper and Rhone go to Harper's quarters. Rhone brings her dress and the necklace. Then they go into his room, she lays the dress on his bed and puts the necklace by it. She goes to his dresser and opens the first drawer.

Rhone: How about this?

Harper: Hey!

She's holding a black leather loin cloth.

Harper: Where'd you get that?

Rhone: Outta this drawer. Where'd you get it?

Harper: A gag gift.

Rhone puts it back and looks through the second drawer.

Rhone: This?

She's holding up a suit like jacket with short sleeves and silver buttons.

Harper: Maybe pile.

Rhone: The pants.

She holds up the matching slacks.

Harper: We'll ask Beka.

Beka walks in and looks at the pants Rhone's holding.

Rhone: Well speak of the wedding planner.

Beka: What? Nevermind. This what you're going to wear?

Harper: I don't know.

Beka: Try it on.

Beka notices the dress.

Beka: Rhone, try it on.

Beka shoves them both in the bathroom. They change and come out. Dylan has come to see how they look.

Beka: Perfect, Rhone. Harper, you look handsome.

Dylan: Beautiful, Rhone. Harper, you need long sleeves.

Beka: No he doesn't. He looks fine.

Dylan: I think he needs long sleeves.

Rhone and Harper walk back into the bathroom and change back into their normal clothes. Dylan and Beka are still arguing. They don't notice the two leave.

Harper: I'm tired, I don't think they'll stop arguing and I don't want to sleep in the bathroom.

Rhone: You can sleep in my room. I'm tired too.

They walk to Rhone's quarters.

Harper: Where am I sleeping?

Rhone: Oh... um... the bed.

Harper: Okay.

Harper grins and almost starts drooling again.

Rhone: Honeymoon, Harper.

Harper: Right. What time is it?

Rhone: Thursday, two in the morning.

He yawns and lays down.

Harper: 'Night.

Rhone: 'Night.

Rhone crawls into bed and they both fall asleep. Beka and Dylan are still arguing.

Dylan: Beka, he needs sleeves.

Beka: Dylan, he doesn't eith... where'd they go?

Dylan: What?

Beka: They're gone.

Dylan: Where? Andromeda, where are Rhone and Harper?

Andromeda: In Rhone's quarters.

Dylan: Thank you.

Beka and Dylan take the clothes and head to Rhone's quarters. Terran runs into them, gives them the rings and walks off. They enter Rhone's quarters.

Beka: Shhh. They're asleep.

Dylan: Okay, I'll leave these here.

He drapes the clothes over the back of a chair. He puts the necklace and the rings on the dresser. They leave quietly. Dylan goes to his quarters to sleep. Beka goes to the Maru. The next day, or five in the morning on friday. Rhone wakes up, Harper's still asleep, so she flicks him.

Rhone: Wake up.

Harper groans and then sits up.

Harper: Andromeda, time please.

Andromeda: 500 hours, friday.

Rhone: Friday!

Beka hurries into the room.

Beka: Rhone, you're not supposed to see the groom until the wedding.

Rhone: What? But...

Beka: Rhone, you can't see him 'til the wedding.

Dylan walks in.

Rhone: I'm hungry.

Harper: Me too.

Dylan: Well, let's fix that.

They all head to mess hall. Rhone and Harper sit by each other. Beka goes over to seperate them, but Dylan stops her.

Beka: But it's tradition for her not to see him 'til the wedding.

Dylan: This is anything but traditional.

Beka: I guess.

Rhone's laughing and Harper's grinning. Beka and Dylan sit down across from them. Rhone looks at them and tries to supress a grin, but fails.

Dylan: What?

Harper: Nothing.

Rhone: What time is the wedding?

Dylan: 1000 hours.

Beka: That only gives us four and a half hours.

Rhone: Only!?

Beka: Yep.

TBC

A/N: Please review. And all of those who do review: YOU ALL ROCK!!!!


	11. 10th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: It's Telemachus. I'm putting Rhade from here out, except for in the actions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Beka: Yep.

After Rhone and Harper finish eating, Beka takes Rhone to get dressed and some last minute touches. Dylan orders Harper to get dressed. Terran shows up five minutes after they leave. She grabs a bottle of alcohol and goes back to her room. At 10:00 A.M., Harper is standing on Obs deck with Telemachus and Zelazny on his right, Dylan infront of him, and Beka and Rommie to his far left. Trance is throwing flowers everywhere. Rhone is starting to walk towards him. When she gets there, Dylan starts recieting stuff out of a book.

Dylan: Seamus Zelazny Harper do you take Rhone Sy-la Mulwray to be your wife?

Harper: Yeah.

Telemachus whispers to him.

Rhade: You're supposed to say 'I do'.

Harper: I mean, I do.

Rhone grins at him.

Dylan: Rhone Sy-la Mulwray do you take Seamus Zelazny Harper to be your husband?

Rhone: I do.

Dylan: Where are the rings and helixes?

Rommie gives Harper and Rhone a ring. Zelazny gives Rhone and Harper a helix. They put them on.

Dylan: Now kiss the bride, Harper.

He does.

Dylan: Now you're married.

Rhone whispers to Harper.

Rhone: Wasn't that hard.

Harper: Nope.

Beka: Now the gifts.

Harper: No, gag gifts, right Beka?

Beka: Of course not.

Harper and Rhone open the first gift, it's from Telemachus. Two new nanowelders. Harper looks at Telemachus.

Harper: What...

Rhone puts her hand over his mouth.

Rhone: A great gift. Thanks.

Harper whispers to Rhone.

Harper: That wasn't what I was gonna say.

Rhade: You're welcome.

The next gifts are from Rommie. For Harper three new shirts, for Rhone a pair of green 'Converse' hightops.

Rhone: Thanks, Rommie.

Harper: Thanks.

Rommie: You're welcome.

From Beka, a couple cases of Sparky Cola.

Harper: Thank you, Beka.

Rhone: Thanks.

From Terran, handed to Rhone and Harper, by Dylan, two bottles of her homemade alcohol. Rhone looks at the bottles.

Rhone: I don't know about you, but I'm afraid of this stuff.

Harper: Me, too.

From Dylan, two new forcelances.

Dylan: Can't be too careful.

Rhone: Thank you.

Harper: Thanks, boss.

From Trance, a beautiful potted plant.

Trance: All you have to do is water him once a week.

Rhone: Thanks.

Harper: Thank you.

From Zelazny, Rhone gets leather are bands that go around the bone blades, they're green and black. She puts them on.

Zelazny: I've noticed you like green and black.

Rhone: Thank you.

Zelazny then hands Harper a set of arm bands, but they have titanium bone blades on them. Harper takes them, but desn't put them on.

Harper: Thanks.

He looks at them and put them on the table.

Zelazny: Do you like them?

Harper: I guess.

Beka: Harper, Rhone, Dylan has prepared a toast. Here.

She hands them a glass of champane.

Dylan: To Seamus and Rhone Harper. May their lives be long and may their marriage last.

They all take a drink form thier glasses.

Beka: Now it's time for the party.

Everyone has a geat time. Telemachus disappears, Zelazny has a drinking contest with Dyaln and loses. Torum shows up five minutes after Zelazny has passed out. Dylan askes Torum to a drinking contest. Rhone and Harper realize that Terran's gift has been drunk. Beka and Trance are staying sober, so that they can help in case of alcohol poisoning. Dylan passes out, a few seconds later, so does Torum. Rommie is talking with Trance about how much alcohol has been consumed. Rhone and Harper walk over to Trance.

Harper: We're gonna go.

Rhone: Be back in a week and a half.

Beka: Bye, we'd see you off but we don't want them to get outta hand.

Harper: How? The only one concious is pouring liqour all over the floor.

Rommie looks over her shoulder.

Rommie: Zelazny! Watch it! Tell me when you get there. Stop that!

Trance: Good bye, have a good time.

Rhone and Harper: Bye.

Rhone and Harper walk off Obs deck.

Rhone: Where we going?

Harper: Somewhere with a beach and a lot'a waves.

Rhone: Okay, you know where that is?

Harper: Yep.

Rhone: Good, you can pilot.

Harper: But... What are we taking?

Rhone: A slipfighter.

Harper: Why not the Maru?

Rhone: They might need it. C'mon we have to pack.

They walk to each other's quarters to find that all their stuff has been moved. They meet infront of Obs deck.

Rhone: Andromeda, where's all my stuff?

Andromeda's hologram appears.

Andromeda: Follow me.

They follow her to thier new quarters. The room is bigger and so is the bed. All thier stuff is there.

Harper: Whoa!

Andromeda: These are your new quarters.

Andromeda's holo gram disappears.

Rhone: Thanks.

They fill two suitcases with their clothes.

Rhone: Let's go, remeber you're piloting.

Harper: How could I forget.

They leave and Harper doesn't crash into anything. They left coordinates to the system they're staying at.

TBC

A/N: Please read and review.


	12. 11th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: It's Telemachus. I'm putting Rhade from here out, except for in the actions.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

They leave and Harper doesn't crash into anything. They left coordinates to the system they're staying at. When Harper and Rhone arrive at the planet Tao at sunrise, they check into a hotel with a balcony and a great ocean view. They do what they want the whole day and have a very pleasureable sleepless night. The next day they sleep until noon, when they wake up Rhone looks at Harper.

Rhone: Can you teach me how to surf?

Harper: Yeah, do you have a board?

Rhone: I bought this yesterday, will it work?

It's a black surf board with dark green stripes.

Harper: Yep, let's go.

Harper shows her how to paddle out to the waves and ride them back in. After a few failed attempts she rides a wave in.

Harper: That was good.

Rhone: I quit.

Harper: What... why?

Rhone: I'm gonna leave the surfing to you.

Harper: Okay.

Rhone: It's getting late how 'bout we stop for the evening and get something to eat?

Harper: Alright. Where we going?

Rhone: I saw this one place yesterday...

Harper: Do I have to dress up?

Rhone: No, it serves ancient earth food.

Harper: Really, like what?

Rhone: Hotdogs, hamburgers, banana splits, and sparky cola. Although the last one is fairly new.

Harper: Let's go.

They go to the place called Eric's the food was great. They ate there everyday. On the last night before going back to the Andromeda, they talk about what they're going to give the crew as thank you gifts.

Rhone: What are you giving Rommie?

Harper: I don't know, what are you getting Rhade?

Rhone: A set of throwing daggers.

Harper: Okay. Now what about Rommie?

Rhone: Well we're giving Beka a new blouse, Trance this miniature oak tree, only grows to seven inches tall, Rhade throwing daggers, Dylan a T-shirt, and Terran an old fashioned katana. Oh yeah and we got Andromeda a bunch of new upgrades.

While they were talking Harper layed down on the bed and Rhone has lain down and rested her head on his stomach.

Harper: So, for Rommie we're getting?

Rhone: What do you get for an avatar of a warship?

Harper starts talking about necklaces, Rhone feels so comfortable laying there she falls asleep.

Harper: That's it!

He looks at her and smiles.

Harper: We'll get her that necklace with the rainbow stones.

He falls asleep. The next day they get the last minute items and pack. They leave the planet and search for the Andromeda. It's nowhere to be found. Suddenly a slipstream event occurs and the Andromeda comes into view. They dock and go to command, because noone came to greet them, they run the whole way. When they arrive at command, the only person there is Trance in the pilots chair. When she hears them she stands up.

Trance: They've taken them.

Harper: What?

Trance: The crew, they've taken the crew.

Rhone: Who's taken the crew?

Trance: A rouge band of Nietzscheans. They've damaged the Andromeda, barely had enough power to get here.

Rhone: Trance go get some food or sleep or something. We'll start fixing the ship. C'mon, Harper.

Trance leaves as Harper and Rhone fix the controls on command. Then they fix the power problems and finally the ship is running at full power. Andromeda's hologram comes into view.

Holo-Rommie: Trance says you need to rest and eat.

Rhone: We're almost done.

Holo-Rommie: You've been working for six hours without a break. How long have you been awake without food?

Harper: What kind of question is that?

Holo-Rommie: How long?

Rhone: Um... twelve hours.

She said it quickly and quietly, but Andromeda heard her clearly.

Holo-Rommie: You need to take a break.

Harper: In ten minutes. Please Romdoll.

Holo-Rommie: Very well. I'll remind you in ten minutes.

Harper and Rhone look at each other.

Harper and Rhone: Hurry!

They finish in ten minutes. Holo-Rommie comes back.

Holo-Rommie: It's been ten minutes.

Harper: We're done.

Holo-Rommie: Good. Now go get food and get some sleep.

Harper and Rhone go to the mess hall.

Rhone: You hungry?

Harper: Not really.

Holo-Rommie appears behind them.

Holo-Rommie: Eat!

Harper and Rhone: Ahhh!

Harper: Don't do that to people.

Rhone: I could've had a heart attack.

Holo-Rommie: No you wouldn't have, now eat.

They get food and sit down at a table to eat.

Harper: Hey, I didn't want water. Andromeda.

Rhone: I didn't want water either.

Holo-Rommie: It's healthier.

Harper: But...

Rhone: Here.

She hands him a sparky cola and pulls another one out of her bag.

Holo-Rommie: Rhone!

Rhone: What? We'll drink the water too.

Holo-Rommie: You're going to kill yourselves with that stuff.

Rhone and Harper look at each other, then back at Holo-Rommie.

Harper and Rhone: We'll do it together.

They take a drink of sparky. Holo-Rommie looks frustrated and disappears.

Harper: How'd you keep it cold?

He points to the sparky cola.

Rhone: Made one pocket into a minifridge.

Harper: Cool.

When they get done eating they down the water and head to their room. Harper yawns as they reach the door. They go in and fall asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Two hours later Holo-Rommie wakes them up.

Holo-Rommie: There's a slipfighter coming in.

Harper: Wha...

Rhone: Let me sleep.

Harper: Huh?

They have both fallen asleep again.

Holo-Rommie: Wake up!

Rhone and Harper: Ahhh!

Rhone: We're awake, we're awake.

Harper: What?

Holo-Rommie: I said a slipfighter has come in with Rhade and Terran.

Harper: I thought they were captured.

Holo-Rommie: No, only Beka, Dylan, Rommie, Torum, and Zelazny.

Rhone: So where were they?

Holo-Rommie: No time, we have to go to the coordinates Trance believes they're at.

Rhone and Harper go to command, Terran and Telemachus are waiting for them on command.

Terran: Took the love birds long enough.

Harper: Shut up.

Rhone notices something green under Terran's sleeve.

Rhone: What happened to your bone blades?

Terran: I don't know what you mean.

Rhone: Why are your bone blades green?

Terran looks at Telemachus and Telemachus looks back. Then at the same time they go back to work.

Harper: And why are Rhade's bright pink?

Terran and Rhade: Maluety festival.

Rhone looks amazed.

Harper: Rhade please pilot the coordinates while I go talk to Rhone.

Terran: I'll do it. Rhade I need you on weapons.

Rhade: As you wish.

Rhone and Harper walk out of the room.

Harper: What's so amazing?

Rhone: That festival is for half breeds, outcasts, and rebels.

Harper: Oh.

She sees that he doesn't understand so she goes into detail.

Rhone: That festival is outlawed, because that's where Nietzschean's show emotion, like happiness. Imagine Terran happy, now with green bone blades.

Harper: That's just odd. She was happy?

He says it with a disbelieving look.

Rhone: Apparently. Let's go back in.

Harper: Okay.

They walk back in to see Terran and Rhade joking and laughing.

Rhade: So what would happen if you swallowed your knife and fork?

Terran: What?

She snickers before he says the answer.

Rhade: You would have to eat with your hands.

Rhone and Harper just stand there staring at the two Nietzscheans. Telemachus and Terran notice them and go back to thier normal selves.

Rhone: Harper, did some alternate universe drop them off and take the normal ones?

Terran: Rhone, you know what happens at the festival. The drinks are not out of our systems. So we're not acting like our normal selves.

Harper looks at Rhone.

Harper: What does she mean you know?

Terran: We got off of that base more than once and went more than once.

Rhone laughs nervously.

Rhone: I...

Terran: We went and you know it.

Rhone: I...

Terran holds up a disc at the end of her necklace.

Terran: You want me to show them?

Rhone: NO!

Terran: Too bad.

TBC

A/N: Please read and review.


	13. 12th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: It's Telemachus. I'm putting Rhade from here out, except for in the actions. Thank you for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

Terran: You want me to show them?

Rhone: NO!

Terran: Too bad.

She has Andromeda show the disc. It shows Rhone dancing, downing shots, and kissing another Nietzschean. Harper looks at Rhone weird.

Harper: How come we've never danced?

Rhone: I... What?

Harper: How come we've never danced?

Rhone: I don't know. Never thought about it.

The screen switches to Terran dancing on a table and them kissing with a Nietzschean.

Terran: Andromeda, turn it off!

Rhade: You didn't dance on the table this year.

He sounds really upset. Rhone looks at Telemachus and then Terran. Terran has been piloting the whole time.

Rhone: Well, it's obvious we aren't needed here. We'll leave you two alone to pilot and... stuff.

Harper and Rhone leave.

Terran: I don't know why she likes him.

Rhade: Love?

Terran: Apparently. I mean he's not a very good Nietzschean.

Rhade: Well, she loves him and that's all that matters.

Terran: He doesn't even have bone blades.

Rhade: Terran, it doesn't matter to Rhone and it shouldn't matter to you.

Terran: Is this really you talking or the drinks?

Rhade: Let's hope it's the drinks.

Harper and Rhone go to the mess hall. They get their food and sit at a table.

Rhone: I'm still sleepy.

Harper: Me too.

Rhone: Andromeda, how much longer until we reach where ever?

Andromeda: Estimated time, twenty minutes.

Rhone: Thanks.

Rhone and Harper finish eating and go back to command. Just as they get there, the ship exits slipstream, and Terran gets up from the pilots seat. Trance arrives a few seconds later.

Trance: I believe that they are on this planet and the Nietzscheans are holding them prisoner.

Terran: So we go in get Dylan, Rommie, and Beka, then get out.

Andromeda: Torum and Zelazny are with them. I found my avatar she is in an installation, that is near the coast of that continent.

She shows the continent on the screen.

Rhone: Okay, let's go get them.

Trance: I'll stay here incase of an emergency.

Rhone, Harper, Terran, and Telemachus take the Maru to the coordinates of Rommie. They land the Maru a safe distance away. Then they head toward the place. When they arrive there are four Nietzschean guards walking the perimeter, and three more guarding the door. Terran and Telemachus take out the guards walking the perimeter. Rhone and Harper take out the guards at the door. They all go into the building. It appears to be one long corridor with rooms on either side. There are little windows in the doors. All the doors are open except for two. They go to the two doors, Telemachus looks into the first door.

Rhade: Rommie and Beka are in here.

He looks in the second door.

Rhade: Dylan and Torum are in here.

Rhone: Where's Zelazny?

No one answers her as Harper opens the doors. Harper and Telemachus help Beka and Rommie. Rhone helps Dylan and Terran helps Torum.

Rhone: Captain, where's Zelazny?

Dylan: He was put in a different cell. Further down.

Rhone: Can you walk by yourself?

Dylan: Yes.

She leaves him and walks down the corridor when she reaches the end, it turns to the left and another door. She goes p to the door and looks into the window. She sees Zelazny, unconcious in the little room. She quickly shorts out the door and drags him out of the room. She looks down the corridor at the rest of the crew.

Rhone: A little help here?

Telemachus looks up and walks over to help drag Zelazny to the Maru. On the Maru Beka trys to get to the pilots seat, but Terran stops her.

Terran: You need to rest.

Beka: No, I don't.

Harper: Beka, stop being so human and rest.

Everyone looks at him weird, all but Terran and Rhone.

Terran: I couldn't have said it better myself. Now, Beka, rest.

Beka: Harper! Stop being so Nietzschean!

Harper: I'm not being Nietzschean.

Beka: Whatever, I'll sit down.

Terran takes the controls and flys them back to the Andromeda. On the Andromeda everyone goes to medical.

Rhade: What happened?

Dylan: They came out of nowhere.

Terran: What happened on the planet?

Dylan: They just left us there.

Harper looks at Rhone.

Harper: We have some minor malfunctions, to tend to.

They leave and go to their quarters. Suddenly an explosion rocks the ship.

Rhone: What was that?

Andromeda: We have intruders and enemy fire.

Rhone: Aww, crap! Harper you stay here.

Harper: What? But...

Rhone: No buts.

She runs out the door and seals it with a protocol she learned from Dylan.

Rhone: Sorry, Harper, but I need you to stay safe.

She runs to engineering. Harper is pounding on the door.

Harper: No! No, no, no!

He interfaces with Andromeda trying to open the door.

Andromeda: I'm sorry Harper. I can't let you leave.

Harper: But, Rhone's...

Andromeda: I'm sorry Harper. I can let you see what she's doing.

Harper: Okay.

He watches Rhone as she runs to engineering and starts fixing the damage. The door is stuck halfway open. He watches in horror as a Nietzschean sneaks in. Rhone turns and shoots him, but not before he let's off a shot. Rhone falls, so does Harper.

Harper: No!

Andromeda: I'm sorry Harper the sensors have been shut down. I don't know what's happening now.

TBC

A/N: Please read and review, or I may not update.


	14. 13th chapter

Title: Captain Hunt's crew. 

Summary: Dylan wasn't the only one to survive the event horizon. Story is set three years after the event horizon. Rated for future language. AU.

Authors: Awohali, Terran

Rating: PG-13

Authors note: Please read and review. I've posted the last two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or it's characters.

He watches Rhone as she runs to engineering and starts fixing the damage. The door is stuck halfway open. He watches in horror as a Nietzschean sneaks in. Rhone turns and shoots him, but not before he let's off a shot. Rhone falls, so does Harper.

Harper: No!

Andromeda: I'm sorry Harper the sensors have been shut down. I don't know what's happening now.

Harper: I need to get out of here!

Andromeda: If you delete the protocol the doors will open.

Harper: Thanks, Rom-doll.

He quickly deletes the protocol and exits Andromeda's mainframe. He runs over to his dresser and takes out the titanium bone blades. He puts them on and runs out the door. When he arrives in engineering he only finds a small pool of blood and a trail leading to another room. He walks into the room to see Rhone sitting in the corner fixing the sensors. The sensors come back on. Rhone looks up. Harper runs over to her and hugs her. He doesn't let her go.

Harper: I thought you were shot.

Rhone: I still am. Let me go.

Harper: Sorry.

He let's her go and looks at her. He see the blood on her shirt.

Harper: I'm sorry.

Rhone: S'okay, hurts like hell though.

Harper: I need to get you to medical.

Rhone: Not now. I need to fix this. You can help by guarding the door.

He walks over to the door and stands there. As Rhone is fixing the ship, three Nietzscheans walk into the room. Harper kills the first two with his forcelance, the last one he uses his bone blades on him. Terran runs up behind him as the Nietzschean falls. He spins around and aims his forcelance at her. He shoots over her shoulder.

Harper: Watch your back.

She looks at him in amazement and she notices his bone blades.

Terran: Where's my cousin?

Harper: In there.

She walks in and sees Rhone fixing the ship and the wound.

Terran: Rhone, you need to go to medical.

Rhone: In a minute.

She connects a few more wires.

Rhone: Almost done.

She connects the last wires.

Rhone: Done!

Harper: Let's go!

They hurry out of the room and toward medical. Telemachus catches up with them.

Rhade: Terran, I need you to come to command.

Terran: Fine. Harper can you get her to medical.

Harper: Yeah.

Telemachus and Terran run off toward command. On the way to command.

Terran: Harper's bone blades are...

Rhade: I know.

Terran: Does that mean he can't make fun of us now?

Rhade: Well, they're not real.

Terran: Well, he's not a real Nietzschean, anyway.

In medical Rhone stumbles through the door. Harper backs through the door firing his forcelance, hitting two Nietzscheans. Trance looks at him strangely and them smiles. She knows that the perfect possible future, for this universe, needed this. She looks at Rhone, sees the shoulder wound, and frowns. She knows Rhone is needed for this universes perfect future.

Trance: Sit down and let me check your shoulder.

Rhone, with the help of Harper, walks over and sits down. Trance looks at her shoulder.

Trance: You've lost a lot of blood. A lot of blood, but you'll be fine. If you'd gotten here any later, I may not have been able to help you.

Trance fixes her shoulder. Dylan comes over the coms.

Dylan: Everyone to command, now!

Trance, Harper, and Rhone go to command. Zelazny had woken up earlier and begged Trance to let him go fight. She let him go, because, other than a few bruises and cuts, he was fine. When they arrive at command Dylan is telling everyone their duties at the moment. He seems slightly surprised Harper's wearing his bone blades.

Dylan: As I was saying, Rhade and Terran you are to make sure all the rogue Nietzscheans are gone. Torum, Zelazny you are dismissed from duty on this ship, unless you want to stay, then I'll arrange something. Trance make sure all the cuts and bruises are taken care of. Beka get us the hell out of here. And Harper, Rhone do what you always do.

Everyone leaves to do ther job. Zelazny goes to some drift. Torum goes with him. Harper and Rhone go to their quarters. Rhone sees the mini oak.

Rhone: Harper, we forgot to give them their gifts.

Harper: Why'd we get Dylan a T-shirt?

Rhone: Only thing I could think of.

She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a small box.

Rhone: We could give him this.

She hands Harper the box. He opens it. In the box is a small commonwealth medal.

Harper: Where'd you get it?

Rhone: My parents were part of the commonwealth. Then they were dishonourably discharged. That's why they had a grudge on the commonwealth. But before they were discharged they got about four medals of valour. And some medal for risking life and limb, coming out with the whole crew alive, and being in service for twenty five years. Does Captain Hunt have one already?

Harper: I don't know. Andromeda does he?

Andromeda: No.

Harper: Can you tell everyone to meet in obs. when we leave the system?

Andromeda: Yes, and thank you for the upgrades.

Harper: Thanks and your welcome.

Rhone reaches over and grabs Harper and kisses him. Andromeda announces that the have exited slipstream. Rhone and Harper let each other go and walk to obs. deck with all their gifts. Including the T-shirt. They secretly pinned the medal to the T-shirt. Everyone is there waiting for them.

Rhone: Harper and me have a few thank you gifts. Here Terran.

Rhone hands her the katana.

Terran: Thank you.

Harper: Here ya' go Rommie.

Harper hands her the necklace with the rainbow stones.

Rommie: Thank you. It's beautiful.

Rhone: Rhade, here.

She hands him the throwing daggers.

Rhade: Thank you.

Harper: Here, Beka.

He hands her the blouse and a few programs for the Maru.

Harper: I can install them anytime ya' want, boss.

Beka: Thanks.

Rhone: Trance, I hope you like it.

She hands her the tree.

Trance: It's perfect. Thank you.

Harper: That's as tall as it gets.

Rhone: Dylan...

Harper: We got you...

Rhone: This.

She hands him the T-shirt. He takes it and looks at it like 'this is it' then he sees the medal. He takes it off of the shirt.

Harper: We present this medal...

Rhone: For bravery in the face of danger...

Harper: And getting the crew out safely...

Rhone: And for being in the commonwealth for over three hundred years.

Dylan: Thank you.

Harper: Did we forget anyone?

Rhone: That's here.

Beka: Nope.

Rhone: Good, me and Harper have something to do. Bye.

Harper: What...

Rhone smiles at him and walks off.

Harper: Oh! I'm coming!

A week later Rhone goes to medical for her check up. Trance tells her some exciting news.

Rhone: I'm what?

Trance: You heard me.

Rhone: Really?

Trance: Yes.

Rhone: I have to go tell Harper.

Rhone walks out the door. She quickly walks to her quarters and sees Harper sitting on the bed.

Rhone: Harper! Harper, guess what!

Harper: What?

Rhone says something really fast. Harper looks at her only understanding a few words.

Harper: Our, kid, and boy?

Then it dawns on him.

Harper: Our kid boy! Yes, we're having a kid, and he's a boy!

Harper looks at her.

Harper: Let's go tell everyone!

Rhone: Okay. Andromeda...

Andromeda: I know, obs. deck.

Rhone: Thank you!

They walk out the door and to obs. Everyone's there.

Rhone: Guess what Beka! Harper's a perseid.

Beka: What?

Harper: Only one fortieth. Anyway that's not the big news.

Rhone: I want to tell them.

Harper: I want to too.

Rhone: On the count of three. One.

Harper: Two.

Rhone and Harper: Three. We're having a kid!

Rhade: Congratulations. Unfortunately we won't be around when it comes. We have a mission on Terezed.

Terran: Sorry.

Beka: What do you mean Harper's a perseid?

Dylan: Congratulations! What is it?

Harper: A boy. He's gonna be a super genuis like us.

Rommie: Congrats!

Beka: How can Harper be a Perseid? Oh, yeah, congratulations.

Rhone: He's not a perseid, sheesh, Beka, it was a joke.

Beka: Oh.

Rhone: Anyway he's part Than.

Beka: What?

The end.

A/N: Please review. Do you want me to continue it in a series?


End file.
